


That time Kory found a porno

by Coriandr



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alien Culture, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriandr/pseuds/Coriandr
Summary: New to Earth's sexual customs, Koriand'r finds a pornographic film she hopes will be educational. Of course she's going to watch it in the rec room of Titan Tower, in the middle of the day, while most of the other Titans are home. Robin, Wally and Gar try (and fail) to preserve their dignity, while Raven actually answers a few of the questions before fleeing to the (relative) privacy of her own room.





	That time Kory found a porno

**Author's Note:**

> Set in early 1980s New Teen Titans where it's assumed that Kory and Raven have been in a (secret) relationship for a while.

Raven was in her room meditating when the emotional background of the Tower changed suddenly—so abruptly she feared a telepathic attack. Most of the other Titans were in the rec room. She felt shock and alarm and other emotions that confused her beyond understanding. 

She teleported into the back of the rec room ready for a fight. Kid Flash and Robin were half-way into the room, frozen and staring. Gar sat at the table by the bookshelves, legs stretched out, pretending to be reading. (His book was upside down.)

And Kory sprawled in the armchair facing the television, eating a sandwich, ham and cheese from the look of it, while watching a lurid scene of two people having sex on a kitchen table. The man thrusted vigorously into a woman who was naked except for high heels and looked like she’d rather be doing her taxes.

Waving the half-eaten sandwich as the screen, Kory asked, “Why doesn’t she do the … ah, your English not have enough words for this. Why is she lying there like that?” 

In a sense it had been a telepathic attack. Kid Flash and Robin must’ve come in talking to each other and gotten well into the room before hearing the indubitably sexual sounds coming from the video. Maybe they’d walked in during a lull. 

And then they certainly turned around and saw, not only the image of a strange man having enthusiastic sex with a less enthusaistic woman, but also Kory cross-wise in the armchair wearing only very short shorts and a revealingly tight t-shirt with, as usual, no bra. Her long, golden legs draped over the arm of the chair, her breasts pushed up by the way she leaned against the other arm. 

Gar had probably been here for a while. If he had any kind of super animal hearing going, he’d have beelined for this room the moment he heard sex. 

Raven considered teleporting out again, but she had a strong feeling that none of these guys were going to tell Kory she shouldn’t be watching porn in the rec room. At least not when the boys were home.

Kory kept asking questions, despite not getting answers, “Your sexes only have these two forms, yes? Why does she look bored? Is that a sexual encouragement for humans?”

“She looks bored because it’s a low budget porn film,” Raven said. 

Robin and Flash stared at her like they hadn’t noticed her before. Gar kept pretending to read while staring over the edge of the book at the screen. 

“You know what porn is?” Flash asked. 

“I’m a voracious reader,” Raven said.

“Porn is made for arousal, right? It means movies about sex that are for arousing viewers? Why does the money matter?” Kory asked. “I know she doesn’t have the strength to lift him up, but shouldn’t she do something arousing? Is this how humans have sex?”

From what Raven could feel, the video was plenty arousing for Robin, Flash and Gar. Though, perhaps it was Kory who evoked that response as much or more than the video. If someone didn’t intercede, she wasn’t sure how they’d get out of the room with their dignity intact. Robin and Flash were both trying, ineffectively, to hide the growing bulges in their pants by turning more toward the back of the room, facing each other but very determinedly not looking at each other.

Gar’s lap was partially hidden by the table, but he had his hand in his pocket and it didn’t take a genius to guess what he was doing. In the same way she could feel pain, Raven could nearly feel his fingertips brushing a very stiff, aroused part of himself—and the warring emotions in him of desire, lust, shame, denial. He had to be telling himself that he was just shifting around to get more comfortable, but his fingers kept touching himself. 

Ironically, Kory was the least turned on person in the room because her confusion and her alarm at not understanding human sex overwhelmed her arousal. 

“This film shows one way humans have sex,” Raven told Kory, her voice miraculously even. “But these are actors performing. I think the woman isn’t enjoying herself.”

“Then why is she having sex?” Kory asked. 

Before Raven could answer, and she wasn’t sure she had a good answer anyway, the man pulled out and jerked himself to climax, coming messily on the woman’s stomach. Flash made a whispered sound of pain. Muscles clenched in the side of Robin’s jaw. 

While empathy transmitted emotion only and not physical sensation, in this case the two were so entwined that Raven could feel how painfully hard all the boys were. She couldn’t resist peeking over at them. Robin and Flash had moved closer to each other, turned diagonally away from Kory but looking back at her and the movie, the angle of their bodies trying to hide most of their erections from her. 

Because Raven hadn’t used the door, had instead teleported into the back of the room, she could see everything. The more the boys turned their bodies away from Kory, the more they turned toward her. Robin’s cock pointed staunchly upward, looking like a thick tree in his now very tight green briefs. Wally’s went sideways along the crease at the top of his thigh. His uniform was so tight Raven could see it pulsing and twitching, a small dark spot forming at its tip.

Altough not attracted to them, she couldn’t help but be drawn into the swirl of their emotions. Seeing their cocks so clearly outlined by their uniforms, so hard, and the strained looks on their faces, she had to also feel their desire on top of her own. Because she was not the least bit immune to the way Kory had draped herself in that armchair, the way Kory’s nipples were half-hard from watching the video. She’d had those nipples in her mouth last night and wanted them again now so much she ached. 

Gar had given up all pretense that he was trying to make his throbbing cock more comfortable. Inside his pocket, his fingers reached along its length, barely able to touch the super sensitive head. Each movement of his fingers made that blood-engorged flesh rub against his pants. He leaked steady dribbles of pre-cum that made the material cling and press—and Raven could guess from the spikes of desire he radiated, that he imaged his cock not trapped in his pants, but inside Kory, or the woman on the screen or maybe even Raven. 

She watched the growing wet spot that made the fabric cling to the head of his cock. Staring at the screen, he wouldn’t know what she could see him under the table. He thought he was getting away with subtly jerking himself off, his hips starting to rock, thrusting against the wet pressure around him. She watched a bead of creamy liquid ooze out through the fabric of his pants and then another.

She should not be here. Definitely should not be watching. But it was fascinating and agonizingly arousing to see her teammates helpless. Impossible not to look from Gar’s leaking cock back to Kory’s chest and the comical way she was still eating her sandwich.

Raven switched her focus to the television so as not to keep staring at Kory’s lips. The scene shifted. The new scene involved two women on bed, making out. Raven’s mouth went very dry. 

“Ah good,” Kory said. “I had questions about this too.”

Thankfully, Raven’s training at the temple allowed her to keep her voice cool and steady as she said, “We might not have answers.”

“This is not in your books?” Kory asked lightly. “I suppose it depends on my question. Why are humans more reticent about this pairing and yet seem so attracted to watching it?”

Raven didn’t have an answer, but she was certain no one else in the room could answer. Probably couldn’t talk. Gar’s arm was jiggling openly now. Wally’s chest betrayed how fast he was breathing and he looked like any minute he’d follow Gar’s lead. Robin had crossed his arms over his chest, but his hips kept twitching, a fractional shadow of the thrusting he clearly wished he was doing. None of the boys could walk out of the room, because they would have to walk past Kory with their erections clearly visible. And there was a good chance she'd have questions about that, so then they'd be stuck facing her and trying to talk to her without just losing it and coming in their pants or uniforms. Raven doubted any one of them wanted to risk it, especially since the last thing they'd want to hear after coming in front of Kory, and Raven, would be Kory saying, "Oh good, I have questions about this."

On the screen, a man joined the women, first with much kissing and then sliding inside one, then the other. Paralysis fell over the room. At least the soundtrack of bad music and grunting pleasure from the television mostly covered Wally’s breathing.

“Why doesn’t one of them penetrate him?” Kory asked with complete innocence. 

That did it for Wally. His cock twitched violently, spurting hot cum into his briefs and uniform. The tight fabric of his uniform kept the sticky mess close to his skin, forced it down the length of his shaft and around his balls—and the wet embarassment of that, paradoxically, made him come harder. He wanted to be a mess and for the others to see. Dark wetness outlined the underside of his cock, the roundness of his balls. He had his eyes closed, but Raven saw all of it and so did Gar. 

Gar had stopped staring at the screen and watched wide-eyed as his friend and teammate pumped his uniform full of cum. It was too much. Gar’s cock was pointed down his leg and he wasn’t wearing underpants. His cum ran down the skin of his inner thigh as his cock spasmed and his balls strained to empty themselves. Creamy white beads of cum pushed through his pants and ran down the fabric. He brought his legs closer together to hide this, but that rubbed the fabric against his cock and he kept coming. 

Because she shared the emotions of the boys, Raven’s panties were soaked. She hadn’t come, but close enough as muscles inside her forced more wet into her panties and uniform. If not for her cloak, Robin and Gar wouldn’t seen an echoing dark wet spot expanding across her crotch. She really should just teleport out. 

Except that on the screen the women were taking turns giving the man a blow job and he looked about ready to shoot off—and she wanted to know if Robin could hold it or not. He was steadily not looking at anything, but watching the movie in his peripheral vision and his cock was straining hard against his briefs. 

So much so that, as Raven watched, the tip of Robin’s cock pushed up and out of his briefs in front of the short red tunic that should have covered it. He glanced down, reddening. If he touched it to move it, he’d surely come. But if he didn’t … 

On screen, the two women held their breasts up like an offering to the man who was jerking himself furiously. A stream of cum arced from his cock across one woman’s chest. 

“Oh humans do mark each other,” Kory said. “That’s good.”

Robin had almost managed to pull the edge of his tunic over his exposed cockhead, but now Raven watched a thick rope of cum explode out of the top of his cock and hit the edge of his tunic, part of his stomach, some sliding down the front of his leg, more hitting his hand where he’d tried to move the cloth to cover himself. He was spurting wildly and put his hand over his cock only to have globs of cum leak between his fingers.

Gar made a pained sound and he was coming again. A large circle covering much of his inner thigh, almost as if he’d peed in his pants. He stared at the cum dripping over Robin’s fingers and his cock emptied itself.

Kory picked up the remote and switched the TV off with a sigh. She got up and carried her sandwich plate out of the room. 

Raven took a moment to appreciate the wreckage. Gar had soaked the inside of his right leg and part of the chair cushion he was sitting on. And the cooling wetness made him feel like a little boy in a way he wasn’t sure if he liked or not. Robin’s fist, still over the head of his cock, was dripping with cum as he prayed no one had seen. He wanted to get away, clean up and then jerk off again, alone where he could let his cock loose. And Flash was a hot, tight, sticky mess as his cum had soaked into his uniform and made it cling to his skin.Raven couldn’t be sure, not being a telepath, but from his mix of emotion she found it very likely he was replaying the video in his mind with him coming across Kory’s breasts. 

She had to teleport out now because in another minute she wasn’t going to be able to keep herself from coming. She really had to. She was so close.

Raven teleported to her bedroom, easing up on her control, breathing hard, wondering if she was going to come without even touching herself. 

Kory sat on her bed, grinning. She couldn’t feel the trouble the boys had been in, but she had a light empathic bond with Raven; she knew a lot more than she’d let on. 

“Your door was unlocked. Is it all right that I let myself in?” Kory asked. She stood up and crossed the room to Raven, backed her against her door. “Your control is so strong, I thought you might need a little help letting go.”

Raven nodded. It was all she could do. 

Kory knelt and pushed aside the soaked crotch of Raven’s uniform. (They really had to stop wearing their uniforms around the tower every day). With her lips between Raven’s legs, she sucked Raven’s clit, gently for a second and then with increasing urgency. Her hands held Raven up as she came helplessly and wetly again and again. 

 

 

 


End file.
